1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic bread producing machine or apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,040 discloses an automatic bread making apparatus including a housing and a baking container disposed in the housing. In the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,040, the baking container is provided with an opening and a source of heat. A kneading container is detachably mounted in the baking container. The kneading container can be covered by a lid assembly. A kneading blade is movably disposed in the kneading container. The kneading blade is driven by a motor to provide kneaded dough. The automatic addition of yeast to the kneaded dough is implemented by a yeast charger without manual intervention.